


Sure Thing

by Kass



Series: Stargate Atlantis fanworks [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, mcsmooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels his footsteps speeding as he walks down the corridor to Rodney's quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsmooch, April 2009.

John feels his footsteps speeding as he walks down the corridor to Rodney's quarters. It's late; once he gets out of the transporter, he doesn't pass anyone in the hall.

When John gets in, Rodney is flopped sideways off the pile of pillows, bedside lamp on, laptop open but sleeping just like he is. John toes off his shoes, carefully closes Rodney's laptop and puts it away, goes to brush his teeth and change into pyjamas. Then he turns out the light and climbs into bed beside Rodney, which is what wakes him up. Kind of.

"Y'r home," Rodney murmurs, eyes still closed.

"Didn't mean to wake you," John murmurs, pulling the covers up.

Rodney squirms, readjusting his position, and the pocket of warm air around him envelops John, who can't help throwing his arms around Rodney and squeezing, hard.

Which, of course, wakes Rodney up for real.

"Hey!" The protest is half-hearted; Rodney's squeezing back.

"Missed you," John murmurs, and kisses the spot below Rodney's ear.

"I tried to stay up..." Rodney sounds regretful.

"I know. Shh." John closes his eyes and tries to slow his breathing.

But now Rodney's brain is coming back online. "How was the trip?"

"Saw a ballgame," John says. Which Rodney knows; John emailed him from his PDA between the second and third innings.

"Must have been weird," Rodney mutters. "All those people."

John nods into Rodney's neck and presses a tiny kiss to the skin right in front of him, just because it's there. Rodney's shiver is gratifying.

"But I'm home now," John says, unnecessarily. Rodney must still be half-asleep, because he doesn't roll his eyes or note that he kind of figured that out, thank you, inasmuch as John is here in their bed.

Rodney just says "Good," and shifts position to press a sleepy kiss to John's mouth. John kisses him back -- a gentle nip to Rodney's lower lip, a brush of tongue -- and then Rodney rolls over to spoon with John, his back pressed into John's chest, his ass nestled against John's groin.

And then Rodney's out like a light again. In the morning he'll probably wake John with a blowjob to apologize for falling asleep on him like this. He'll grouse about how if they're choosing sleep over sex the night John gets back from a trip like this, they must be getting old.

But John doesn't mind. There's something about it that makes his heart clench in his chest, actually. That Rodney knows he's enough of a sure thing -- they're enough of a sure thing -- that he doesn't have to snap himself awake just to welcome John home.

John kisses the back of his neck one more time and lets himself drift, following Rodney into sleep.


End file.
